What to do?
by WarrenPeaceNOM
Summary: Duke left a couple of years ago he's back and after Bella. What happens when Emmett Edward and Rosalie turn up and Emmett becomes the protective brother. Edward starts to fall in love but doesnt know it .player. and Rosalie get bestfriends .Ali and bells.
1. Chapter one: Meeting Emmett

I walked around the immense elderly building into the Quad where everyone hung out from the Jocks, Goths, Indies and the Popular but my friends and I like to call them the Plastics because well you look at them and think plastic surgery. This was college.

I walked to a table where my friends where

"Isabella!" Alice shouted as I walked up the steps to her glaring at her because she knew I hated her using my whole name but passed it off seeing as her face was amused

"Hi Ali, Hay Jasper" a tall angelic lad was sat with his arm around Alice's shoulder, he smiled at me giving me a hug as I approached

"How was the test?" he asked me wryly

"I seriously think I failed" Alice laughed

"Bella you always get A's in test" I rolled my eyes at her sitting at the picnic table across from them. A couple of guys came out from the sports hall across the way from where we were sat they were shouted happily at each other which wasn't abnormal because they were guys and that's what they did a lot. Then I realised what they were happy because I'm guessing an old friend was back, he was what every girl wants in a guy like Jasper. Tall, Handsome and probably a jock, he had short blond hair that screamed a little too much hair product the guys were all high fiving him and giving him manly hugs. I unconsciously started ripping a piece of toast I had brought with me, I hadn't realised I was staring at him until he looked at me, I looked to Alice and Jasper my cheeks flushing bright red

"I'll be back in a second" Jasper said I had a feeling this guy was Jasper's friend too, but he had drifted away before Alice or I could ask anything.

I started messing with my hair making sure it was straight

"Hay freaks!" a guy shouted from the next table

"Hay dickhead" I said back, in a way you would great a friend. He scowled at me

"Who's the new guy?" he asked I shrugged

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Jasper" he said like it was obvious

"Here's a thought ask him" I rolled my eyes the guy ducked his head low like he had done something wrong and started mumbling something I couldn't hear.

"Well I'm going to go to Science I will see you tonight for shopping"

"Sure will Jasper brought me so I don't have my car" I nodded grabbing hold of my bag and trekking away toward the art building when I bumping into something hard. I closed my eyes waiting for impact which came two seconds later

"Oh I'm so sorry" I opened my eyes to dull blue ones "Are you ok?" I shook my head looking toward his out stretched hand, I took it my hand looking miniature in his

"I'm fine" I started to dust myself off

"Oh Duke" a high pitched voice shouted

"Argh!" I screamed hearing that voice Joni Walsh annoying little cow she was one of the plastics, this Duke looked at me confused

"Ew Duke why are you hanging with _that_" she sneered breaking our clasped hands and wrapping hers around his waist. I didn't even answer but walked away down the concrete steps

"Wait" I rolled my eyes but carried on waking away "Hay wait up!" I slowed my pace when he jumped in front of me "What's your name?" I puffed out my breath knowing if he was friends with Joni then I was in for serious teasing

"Isabella my _friends _call me Bella but if your friends with her don't bother talking to me" a frown crossed his perfect features "But" I carried on the frown disappearing "You're friends with Jasper so we will probably be seeing each other a lot" he smiled brightly showing teeth which were perfect no surprise "Unfortunately" I whispered moving around him toward the Science building.

Alice waited at my yellow Porsche 911 turbo tapping her foot impatiently

"What took you so long the mall closes in two hours" I put my hands up in surrender she pushed me toward the car

"Oh Isabella!" I shuddered at the voice and the way she said my name it was like pulling your nails down a chalk board. I turned toward her a smile on my face that screamed fake

"Hello Joni why do I have the pleasure of taking to you" sarcasm dripped from every word he smile told me she knew

"Duke is mine and always has been stay away from him" I laughed nearly falling to the floor

"Right, right his yours am I right?" she nodded raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow the matched her perfect bleach bond hair

"Yes now STAY AWAY!" I held my hands up in defence

"Don't like him anyway" I said in a disgusted tone opening the door to my car.

I bought way too much from the mall but i had to get them right? Anyway I went down stairs for something to eat when the door bell rang.

"Hello I'm Emmett" a very huge guy said with one huge grin spread across his face

"Hi I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella" he smiled even more if that was possible

"Cool, me and my brother just moved in next door my mum wanted us to come say hi but he got away" I giggled which was weird for me

"Well it's nice to meet you Emmett do you go to college"

"Ye we are starting the one down the road" I smiled bright Emmett was look intimidating but he was really easy to get on with

"That's where I go"

"Awesome I will know someone and my bro won't" I giggled again it was Emmett he made me giggle he was so easy to be around "Well I got to go it was nice to meet you"

"You too" he trekked back down the path as I shut the door over.

Alice came over that night to do homework which took over three hours.

"Jasper said his cousin is coming to stay at his her names Rosalie" her tone was happy in a way

"She like shopping more than I do, right?" Alice nodded smiling her head off

"We are going to be like the three musketeers" I rolled my eyes at her in disbelief.

Alice left for home a ten I got changed into my pyjama's and fell into a dream less sleep.


	2. Chapter two: The Adonis

**Hay this is my first fan fiction, i'm going to do alternative POV's mostly Edward Bella and Emmett (loves emmett ... i'm a five year old in my mind too tehe just like him) will do ALice Rosa and Jasperd as well.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke the next morning to my alarm ringing I jumped from bed nearly falling flat on my face but I caught myself on my bedside table. My phone vibrate in my pocket it was Alice

_Jasper picking me up _

_See you at school _

_Ali xx _

I put on a grey knitted jumper with blue rose on with my faded black skinny jeans. I rummaged through my masses of shoes **(think Alice)** pulling out my black converse.

I walked outside toward my car when I saw the same bulky guy from last night

"Morning Bella!" he voice boomed over

"Hay Emmett you want a ride" he looked back into the house then shouted

"Sure one minute" he jogged back up toward his house shouting to someone he had a ride. I noticed a sliver Volvo parked in the drive and it was nice well beyond nice.

I only just realised Charlie had left for work when I didn't see the cruiser parked in the drive, in fact I didn't see it last night.

Emmett jumped over the fence toward me giving me a bone crushing hug

"Can't" gasp "Breath" gasp

"Oh sorry" he told me putting me back on my feet

"It's okay Emmett come on" we jumped in my car and drove to school.

Alice bounded up to me before I got the car open

"Who's your friend" she asked smiling widely

"Alice this is Emmett" Emmett smiled at Alice shaking her hand "He just moved in next door"

"Oh" Alice face fell, my thoughts are she wanted to set us up but seeing as we didn't meet at a bar or club it would be hard to move past the 'friend stage' especially since it's me. I was just about to pull Emmett away to get his schedule when the silver Volvo from his drive pulled up into the parking lot.

A bronze hair Adonis rose from the car his emerald green eyes shinny from the sun, I think my mouth was left open

"That's your brother" I blurted to Emmett he nodded a bored look on his face. Emmett turned to me with a serious look on his face

"Edward is a player don't fall for him please you're like my only friend here at the minute and I DO NOT want to stop being friends because of _him_" it was scary when Emmett was serious I nodded and started walking toward the reception.

**Edward's POV**

Emmett had gone around to our neighbours yesterday once he came he couldn't stop talking about how he was going to have a best friend on the first day here. He had told me it was a girl and she was pretty but Emmett's pretty wasn't that pretty.

I woke the next morning changing into my mid wash skinny jeans with a black top with multi coloured writing saying _don't you want me baby_ **(look on top man)** I slipped on my green hoodie. Emmett came bounding in through my door

"Ready bro?"

"Ye give us a second" I told him pulling my high top black converse **(Love these damn shoes!!)** he bounded back down the stairs to the car probably.

I had just grabbed my bag when Emmett shouted up the stairs

"Got a ride see you at school!" that was weird who was taking him? Oh well at least I can listen to Debussy in the car.

I got in my Silver Volvo to see Emmett pull out of next doors drive in a Yellow Porsche 911 turbo I couldn't see the driver but they must have been petite for Emmett to be blocking her out the way.

I got to school and most people stared as I pulled in but what sprung to my attention was Emmett standing with two petite girls. One was smaller than the other she was pixie like with spike black hair with ocean blue eyes, from here she looked a little hyped up. The other girl was staring at me, her mouth open partially as she looked, her liquid brown eyes dragging me in but they went with her natural curly brunette hair.

Emmett caught her attention she looked a little scared but nodded and started walking with Emmett and the other girl. I watched her leave, she was 5'4 maybe and very curvy in all the right places.

But she looked to goody, goody might as well start off easy.

**Chapter 3 soon !!! **


	3. Chapter three: Miserable

**Hay look its Chapter Three tehe. Enjoy!!! **

**This Chapter is for **_actforhim_ **because you gave me my first review and to **_actforhim _**and **_SaveMeRob _**for putting an alert on my story **

**THANK YOU!! **

**Hope you like this chapter as well!! **

**Bella's POV**

Emmett turned out to be in most mine, Alice's and Jaspers classes just odd ones he wasn't in. Jasper told us the Rosalie was defiantly in school tomorrow the plan ride from England gave her jet lag.

Lunch came and I was happy. On the way over I trip a lot not to mention Emmett had to catch me a couple of times

"You're like a death waiting to happen" he pointed out I laughed humourlessly and carried on toward the canteen.

Alice was bounding out her seat as she saw us, Japer trying, and not succeeding, to calm her down. Emmett and I got food and made our way toward Alice who was standing now smiling her little pixie face off

"Alice what did you do?" I asked slowing down just before the table

"Nothing I'm happy to see my friend that's all" I narrowed my eyes but nodded

"Ok Alice" but as soon as Jasper ask the question I knew what was going on

"So you doing anything tonight Bella?" I froze in my seat tying to think of an excuse I WAS NOT going shopping with Alice tonight

"Oh…erm… yea" light blub flashes over head "I'm hanging out with Emmett"

"You are?" I kicked his leg under the table "She is" he said in a pained voice regretting kicking so hard. Alice's face had dropped HAHA VICTORY.

We ate in silence until the cafeteria door opened and in walk Joni and her little puppets as Alice and I like to call them. But hooked to her arm was the new guy what was his name…erm Derik? Duke? Yeah Duke right?

"Hay maybe we should as Duke to sit with us?" Jasper said with a smile on his face

"No!" Alice and I shouted at him. Jaspers face dropped while Alice turned to explain

"If he sits here then Joni will and all she will do is annoy the hell out of Bella and me so no"

"To late they're coming over" Emmett added I snapped my head up to looked and he was right. Alice and I grabbed our trays before they could sit and moved away dumping our food and making our way toward our next class. Emmett had followed leaving Jasper alone with them but I wasn't too fussed Alice was though debating whether to go back I laughed and carried on walking with Emmett.

We turned down the science corridor but then wanted to turn back when we seen Edward connected at the lips with a small blond hair girl. Tanya. She was in Joni's position, head cheerleader, last year but Joni didn't like her so she kind of went down in social standards.

"Edward get a room!" Emmett shouted which caught his attention. I was automatically sucked into his emerald eyes, his smiled at me showing his pearly whites. I broke the hold he had on my eyes to looked at a very flushed Tanya who glared back at me when she had control of her breathing.

Tanya kissed Edward's cheek say "See you later Eddie" he looked kind of pissed after that which made me laugh and get a look of him, but it turned into a sweet smile i blushed bright red turning to Emmett who put his arm around my should giving me a hug as the bell rang. I was in Biology while Emmett was with Alice in Math's.

**Edward's POV **

I had gone to all my lessons like a good boy but I was getting really bored until I noticed a strawberry blond looking at me she smiled in a flirtatious way then turned to the teacher.

I waited after class for her

"Hi" I said grabbing a hold on to her wrist she smiled the flirty smile again then replied

"Hello I'm Tanya what's your name?"

"Edward" she took me down another corridor as the bell went for lunch and stop in front of a science and she just started making out with me then and there. I hadn't even eaten and it was close to the bell. And at that moment I was happy to have a brother

"Edward get a room!" his voice boomed I looked up smiling showing my teeth I guess. That's when I saw her, the liquid brown eyes I have actually been searching for all day to be honest. At fist she looked kind of disgusted but something changed her expression.

She broke the hold our eyes had looking toward the strawberry blond god I'm an idiot I forgot her name ah well. She looked kind of flushed then once her breathing was under control she glared at the rare beauty, yes I saw that.

She turned kissed my cheek then whispered

"See you later Eddie" god how I hated that name and I knew my face said it all, Tina? Trisha? Tan… Tanya yes Tanya didn't see it thought but I heard a giggle coming from next to Emmett it sounded like bells so innocent. I didn't realises I was smiling at her until she blushed bright red and turned toward Emmett for comfort, Emmett hugged her as the bell rang they went in different directions the girl toward the close Science classrooms and Emmett back down the corridor the other way.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen Emmett's brother what's your name"

"Isabella but most people call me Bella which I prefer" her name suited her Bella her voice was like bells too

"You in biology?" she nodded head down not looking at me, a blush creeping up her cheeks at my intense gaze. I followed her into the room walking toward the teachers desk, Bella made her way to the back tripping a couple of times over her own feet.

People entered in floods one girl walked in with bleach blond hair and dark roots not very nice face either but most guys that walked passed seemed to be falling for her

"Hi I'm Joni you must be new here" I nodded smile politely and turned to the teacher taking my paper work from him.

Joni pulled my arm and asked me to sit with her I was about to decline and sit with Bella but the spot next to her at the back had already been taken. He had blond hair and blue eyes. I hated him just for being there.

Joni talked all lesson and she bored me really I would peak back at Bella she looked as miserable as I felt.


End file.
